A Place Forgotten
by sunflower14
Summary: A past forgotten...a place forgotten. A devasting secret that weaves a tangle of lies and truths. The ultimate betrayal that questions the very meaning of faith.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann belong to Disney along with the rest of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_

characters.

_Chapter One_

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the humid air muffled by the distant sound of thunder. Each sound was a stroke

of practice care divided by a resounding boom in the distance. The wind rattled the wooden shutters desperately trying

to gain entrance. The pungent smell of rain slowly wafted through the shop. Suddenly a crack was heard and a window

shutter smashed into pieces against the oppressive walls.

Will Turner quickly looked up from the sword he was smoldering surprised at the interruption. His expression

quickly turned from surprise to puzzlement at the prospect of a storm as he strode to the damaged window. Looking out

of the now completely unbarred window into the ebony sky, Will Turner felt his breath catch and puzzlement turned to

fear. Running down the dirt path with reckless abandonment was a woman with masses of golden brown hair flying like

ribbons into the air. Her dress was torn and stocking feet flickered up with each step. But it was her face that made Will

Turner stop with a pounding in his heart. The rain suddenly came with a resounding whoosh drenching everything

within seconds. The woman stumbled and fell and for a second, andWill was afraid that everything was lost. Pushing

herself up from the ground, she continued her desperate run as Will left the window and threw himself at the latch on

the door. It stuck for a minute because of the humid air but with a wrench pried open and slammed as the wind caught

its path. Will felt a human body tackle him, and he felt his arms go around the familiar shoulders. Heart pounding

he looked into her eyes and desperately searched for answers in the drowning chocolate eyes. "Elizabeth," he

whispered softly in her curls as her arms came around his waist and tightened at the words. "Elizabeth…," he began

again but realized he did not know what to say. He had no idea what was going on. No idea why she looked like death

was chasing after her or why she was down at the blacksmith's at this hour. Looking down at her, his puzzlement turned

to fear. "Elizabeth, you're bleeding. What happened?" He looked once again back into her eyes that were covered with

a thin shroud of mist. Suddenly, he understood.

"Will…," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." A single tear trailed down her dirt smudged cheek creating a path without

hope.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann belong to Disney along with the rest of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ characters.

Chapter 2

Two weeks before…

The warm, sultry breeze from the ocean blanketed Port Royal while the sun shone relentlessly on its inhabitants. The

Naval officers and sailors sweated desperately in their full uniform, and the ladies of the port were prone to fainting

suddenly in the dusty streets. The gentlemen of the town carried handkerchiefs in their pockets and with a quick covert

look, doused the white wig and wiped secretly at their balding heads. Frankly, the town of Port Royal was withering

under the power of the sun. Everybody's patience and irritation had reached its maximum point, including the members

of the Swann household.

Will Turner stood nervously in the drawing room watching as Governor Swann and Elizabeth continued their on

going battle for control. Governor Swann was blustering in the heat with hands going everywhere that Will found

particularly funny because his pompous white wig jumped a little with each heightened explanation. Turning his

attention to his love, Elizabeth, he felt a slow smile tug at his lips. She was standing there brazenly with her chin

jaunted up nobly arguing with her father for the countless time that day. In the heat of the day and argument, her skin was

flushed with a rosy hue and brown eyes flashed like lightening. She glanced at him for a moment, and Will gently

smiled in response. Her eyes deepened slightly and seemed to have found the necessary strength to continue from her

quick glance at him.

"Elizabeth, dear," continued Governor Swann, "I believe that a certain amount of decorum is necessary when the

daughter of the Governor decides to marry. Especially after the unfortunate event aboard that pirate ship. Even if it is to

a blacksmith."

"Father, it is my wedding. Therefore, I will decide where I want it, whom shall attend, and what I want to where. I

don't want a large affair. Since coming back from the adventure on what you called _that pirate ship_, many of the so

called gentlemen and ladies of this _fine _town have pointedly ignored me and Will. I just want a small wedding with

those I love!"

"Nonsense, it is all in your head. The townspeople and your friends have not been snubbing you," yelled a flustered

Governor Swann.

Will noticed that the Governor's face was starting to turn from red to purple splotches that he decided looked like a

rotten plum.

"All in my head?" Elizabeth yelled back indigent. "I am not a silly girl who allows others to tell me what I think!

Ever since coming back and announcing my engagement to Will, I can count on not even a whole hand how many times I

have been openly spoken to!"

"Honestly Elizabeth, you were a bit willful as a child but you are now a young lady. You should know your place.

You openly ride bareback in men's breeches, disappear with Will without a chaperone, refuse to wear a corset, disrupt

men's talk to put in your opinion, and attack anybody who thinks pirates deserve to die. We do not live in an equal

society."

A terrible silence descended the once echoing room. Face written with concern, Will took a step toward Elizabeth as

two bright red spots appeared on her face that went pale white. This time the Governor had gone too far. This was the

argument that had been threatening to blow ever since Jack Sparrow escaped. With another look in his direction,

Elizabeth moved her right hand slightly to ward him away. He carefully stepped back, but stayed near her.

"I know my place. I once was happy being the Governor's daughter, but even more being your daughter. There are

more and more times I feel as if I don't know you anymore. Even more, I don't think you ever really knew me. That

scares me even more. My place is now with Will, who loves me for who I am. Despite the many faults you have

pointed out, I know he loves me because of who I am. Not because of my background, family, or upbringing. I love him

not because he is rich and powerful, which he is in many ways that doesn't include money, but because he is caring,

passionate, and my only link in sanity on days like this. This conversation is over in my mind."

With a shake of her head and swish of her skirts, Elizabeth walked over to Will with her head held high and tightly

grasped his hand. The two left the stunned governor in the room and walked out the front door. Without a backwards

glance, Elizabeth called out, "Don't wait up for us." Only after the door slammed shut behind them, courtesy of Will

(though he blamed it on the wind), did Elizabeth's legs wobbled and she all but fell into Will's strong arms.

to be continued...

thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters.

Chapter Three

The molten sun was just setting out over the tired town of Port Royal when Elizabeth Swann started her way down to

the Brown's Smithy to see Will. Walking rather absentmindedly, she missed the rather scandalous glares sent her way.

Her hair hung free down her back swishing against the simple blue dress she had chosen for this outing. Deciding to

walk on the beach toward the Smithy, she slipped off her dainty slippers and held them carelessly in her left hand. With

the murky green tinged ocean lapping at her ankles, she went over the morning conversation, rather argument, with her

father. Before she had been filled with angry steam, but now a heavy blanket of sadness draped across her shoulders

filling her with despair. After the morning explosion, Will had held her until she stopped sobbing and had steered her

toward the woods that bordered the back of her house. Holding her hand, he had led the way for about a half of hour till

they reached a clever cove buried deep within the lagoon. He had stroked her hair until she fell into a dreamless state

and had awoken with her head buried under his chin lying on the sweet smelling grass. They had spent another hour

staring up at the clouds imagining shapes in the puffy white nothingness. Will had to return to work in the afternoon, but

as he dropped her off at her house he grabbed her shoulders and tipped her chin up while searching her eyes. His own

matching brown orbs had twinkled down at her before his lips crashed against hers. Leaning into her ear as he made his

leave making her shiver, he whispered, "Have a little faith."

Now she was on her way talk to him about the wedding. But mostly, she had just missed him this long afternoon. She

had been bored out of her mind with discussions of lace, tulle, and flowers. Arriving at the worn door, she quietly

peered into the smoldering room smiling slightly. Will was bent over the forge with relentless attention toward the

sword he was creating. His strong arms hammered on a steady rhythm that Elizabeth found matched her own heart beat.

Damp hair that had escaped from his tie curled around his face while his deep russet eyes reflected the burning embers

in their depths. Oh those eyes, she could get lost in their deepness. She stood quietly watching him create while

carelessly gripping the door handle. She had lost her shoes somewhere. So enthralled was she with her beloved, she

missed the angle at which it hung. Suddenly with a loud clank followed by a muffled thump, the door knob fell at of her

hands and on to the dirt floor. Silently emitting an oath, she reached over to pick up the handle and met Will's startle

eyes.

"Elizabeth, darling..." he paused, "did you break my door?" He suddenly smiled mischievous and made his way over

toward her. "You are aware that that door was quite significant, and I am afraid that you must be punished for your act

of gracelessness." Smiling teasingly, he stood in front of her looking down into her wide eyes.

A little breathlessly she spoke, "Please kind sir, must you punish me?"

His eyes slowly lost their mischievous look, "Well that depends, fair lady…"

But he never finished his sentence as Elizabeth closed the gap between them crushing her lips against his. His warm

arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders holding her to him. Hands moved frantically trying to hold on to some life

line through the insanity war raging through their bodies. Slowly opening his eyes, Will stared down at Elizabeth with a

slight smile gracing his slightly red lips. She was breathing deeply with rose tinted cheeks while slowly opening her

eyes. With a smirk, she whispered into his ear, "I think I must break door handles more often with you around!"

Laughing at her wicked smile, Will pulled her down on a stool and leaned against a table. "As much as I enjoy seeing

you, love and having you break my door handles… what are you really doing here?"

"Well, after you so thoughtfully distributed me at home to face my father, might I say alone, I decided that I should

avoid him at cost. However, he was down at the docks negotiating with Commodore Norrington about stationing more

sentry duties at the docks. So I was able to avoid him all together until he came home, and I happened to stumble

across him coming from the library." Her smile grew bright, "Oh Will, I was reading the most fascinating book! It

depicted a mysterious ship over a hundred years ago that raged across the waters pillaging and…"

Knowing she would ramble on about the novel completely forgetting her track about her father if he didn't intervene

soon, Will smiled gently and said, "You must show it to me Elizabeth, but what were you saying about your father?"

"Oh, right, my father. Well, he didn't mention this morning's, ah event, but just said that if we wanted to be wed in a

month that we needed to decided on some issues. Therefore, I spent the rest afternoon listening to various dress makers,

Estella, my Father…all about lace, tulle, and whatever else they were able to come up with! Seriously, did you know

that there are about fifty kinds of possible lace to sew on a hem?"

Listening to her slight rant, Will smirked glad that he was not part of those issues. Glancing up mid sentence,

Elizabeth noticed Will's arrogant little smirk and felt her eyes narrow as a small smile graced her lips. Will sensing the

change in Elizabeth glance down at her face. "Ah, Elizabeth…," he hurriedly spoke not liking the calculating look in her

eyes. "Dear, did you know that_the Dauntless _arrived…"

"Don't change the subject Will," she snapped, "I have just realized that I have sacrificed most of my day for my

Father's wishes while you got away to work. I would have gladly done the same, don't mark me wrong. But you did not

have to listen to my Father, therefore, your afternoon was more enjoyable. It has come to my attention that you, my kind

sir, shall accompany me back to my house to go over some plans."

Noticing her stubborn look, Will knew better then to argue. He did not want a full hurricane after this morning's

tornado. "Of course, dear. As long as I may be in your presence, I shall be happy to accompany you wherever."

Smirking again at her pouting face, Will knew she was disappointed at him agreeing so quickly. Reaching a hand out, he

pushed back some of her curls that had escaped around her face and gently kissed her forehead. "I swear Elizabeth,

sometimes I think you go looking for an argument. God knows why that is one of the reasons I love you." He placed his

hand in hers and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry Will. I'm just so frustrated that I feel as if I might explode if I don't let it out. I'll try better next time. I

really will." Smiling in a beseeching way, Elizabeth looked up to Will under lashes.

Will noticing the smile but more the mischievous light in her eyes only signed and took her hand and opened the door

for her. Elizabeth looking back at Will realized that he saw right through her apologetic act. Deciding to razz him once

more, she threw a brilliant smile back at him as he tried to close the door with out the handle. "I love you Will, catch up

with me when you get that door close." Muffling a shriek, she turned running as fast as she could after hearing the

handle drop onto the ground and Will's footsteps tearing after her.

To be continued…

Hope you liked it. It will pick up soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann belong to Disney along with the rest of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ characters.

Chapter Four

Captain Jack Sparrow, thank you very much, sat contently in a tavern located on the outskirts of Tortuga. It was not

his usual drinking sector, but there was only so much one person could take from a crew that haunted his usual spot.

Gibbs had been spinning superstitions all day and night, while Ana Maria had been particularly mulish during this

journey. At least, more than usual. Looking around at the dingy room with rafters hanging sinuously from the patch hole

ceiling, he found himself wondering how he could have ever ended up here. Glancing around to seize up the occupants,

Jack's gazed focused on two men who were bent over a peeling parchment arguing over something. Aye, maybe it was

a long lost treasure map. The last raid had ended quite disappointingly. He really didn't want to talk about. He would

just avoid any ship sailing under the French flag for a little while... Shaking his clinking beads off of his face, he

widened his eyes suspiciously. He knew he found something familiar about the two men and it was not their stench. He

leaned even closer to the twosome trying to pick up some words.

"Eh, the ol' guy promised that tis' be the real thing."

"Aye, but that guy don't seemed to have been completely there. How do we know if tis' man could be trust?"

"He swore on the code."

"And here I was a thinkin' that the code was just guidelines!" The man with the corkscrewing orange hair banged his

companion up side the head in anger. "Linkus, somethin' tells me you get more dumber every second!"

"Now a wait just here a moment. He not onl' swore, but gave his name! He seemed to be in a desperate need to give

it away and was a quite willing to hand this olde thang over."

"Errr…you dumb drumsticks, do you a member it?"

"Aye, of coursing. It was Phil…no Bob…ah…Bill! That it was. Bill! Bootstrap Bill! Now I a wonder why a they

called him that? He don't have any bootstraps on?"

Captain Jack Sparrow fell out of his seat in astonishment…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

_Chapter Five_

The murky light shone through the web floor creating intricate patterns across the ceiling of the attic. A lamp shone in

the darkest corner casting hopeful light around the two occupants of the room. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are

propped against the wall in the corner carefully going through the decrepit trunk with patient hands and thoughtful

smiles.

"Will, I'm surprised that my Father kept all of my Mother's personal things. When she died, he was utterly destroyed

for years. He disappeared for a month, and I stayed with Mrs. Connor, one of my Mother's closest friends. When he

came back, he was different…closed off to everybody including me. He didn't laugh or joke anymore. He never

mentioned Mother again and all her personal belongings disappeared within that night. I was surprised when he said

that her wedding dress might be up here."

Will found it hard to see the Governor as he once was compared to as he was now. However, he did know that the

Governor desperately loved Elizabeth, even if he wasn't great at showing it recently. "He must have loved your mother

very much." Will did understand that.

"Oh, he did. Both of them were so much in love. She was so beautiful with long golden curls and illuminating blue

eyes. Her name was Guinevere. She used to read me a bed time story every night when she tucked me in." Elizabeth

turned to him with a slight smile, "I got my love of pirates from her. She told the most wondrous stories of the legends.

Father always tolerated the tales because she loved the adventure and sought to instill in me that being a lady did not

mean being meek and humble. When she died, any mention of pirates was met with a thunderous roar. He refused to let

me listen to any more tales."

"Your Mother sounded like a wonderful person. I would have quite liked to have met her."

"She would have loved you Will." Elizabeth replied while lifting a package tied with a fraying pink ribbon. "Oh,

look at this! It is a collection of letters. Maybe they are love letters between my Father and Mother."

Slowly untying the faded satin ribbon, the letters spread out like a fan across the wooden floor. Will adjusted the

light and leaned over Elizabeth's shoulder glancing at the addresses on the various letters. "Looks like there are several

letters from different people. Look at this one; it has been to Singapore, Egypt, and Cape Verde."

"Some seem to be to my Mother while others to my Father." Scattering the letters more, Elizabeth unearthed one that

had been slightly hidden underneath an envelope. "I wonder why this one is hidden unlike the others." Slowly opening

the crease, papers spilled out covered in hurried scrawl unlike the aristocrat penmanship of the others. Elizabeth bent

over trying to read the faded writing. "It looks like it's to my Father about a prospect he took on. Squinting in the dim

light, Elizabeth began to read,

_This is a very hard letter to write to friend. Our wives where girlhood friends and continued their _

_correspondence until the death of your dear Guinevere. Even though we never could see much eye to eye, we _

_respected each other. When Annette heard the news, she could barely stand the fact that her longest friend was gone _

_and leaving her small daughter alone. Annette loved Elizabeth as if she was her own child. I tried telling her that _

_she had you still, but she seemed desperate to tell Elizabeth something. However, I received word that my dear wife _

_died of illness the past month while I was off on the merchant ship. She never told me what the secret was, but I _

_have my inclinations about its contents. I'm afraid if it is what I suspect, lives will be destroyed. _

_However more desperately, I have no idea of what became of my son William after her death. I had arranged for _

_him to meet me, but I heard that his ship was attacked by pirates. I think you know what that means. I was perhaps _

_wondering if you could inquire about his whereabouts. I'm terribly concerned about him, and what I might have _

_done to him through my actions. _

_With my regard,_

_Bill Turner_

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other through stunned slanted eyes. "My Mother's name was Annette," Will

whispered.

Elizabeth looked at him bewildered, "Our parents knew each other?" Hands slightly shaking, Elizabeth reached into

the envelope again. "There is another letter dated several years later."

_Dear friend, how glad I was to receive news that my dear son William was found. Not only found, but by you! A _

_blacksmith apprentice you say? I know you will make sure that he is provided and cared for. It is too dangerous for _

_me to come back right now. We must never tell our children our connection to each other. As long as the two _

_families are kept apart, we have hope that everything will not be destroyed. _

_I have heard rumors along the coast towns, but nothing is for sure. This may be the last letter you hear from me, I _

_am going to try to make everything right. Please keep my dear Will safe. I will always be in your debt._

_With much thanks and sorrowfulness,_

_Bill Turner_

With tears annoyingly starting to prick at the edges of her eyes, Elizabeth searched Will's own staggered eyes for

answers. What she saw was a man about to break. He looked everywhere but her as if searching for the answers in the

dark nooks and crannies. Slowly she reached over and took his face between her cold hands, "Will…Will…look at

me."

His gaze locked on her own, and she felt her own pain mirrored in his. "Elizabeth," he choked, "my Father might be

alive all this time and…"

Elizabeth finished his shuddered sentence, "and my father knew all along…"

To be continued….

Tell me what you think!


End file.
